Slytherin King, Gryffindor Heart
by lonelyseagoddess
Summary: What would it be like if Harry were a Slytherin? Warning this is a slash fic HarryXDraco
1. Chapter 1

Slitherin King Griffindor Heart

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you goes out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 1 

Harry was sitting alone on his bed. It was the first day back at school. He was not in his seventh year and was reminiscing about his first day.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry sat down on a small wooden stool, as many of the other first years had, and waited for the funny looking hat, the headmaster had placed on him, to call out his house. The hat mumbled and grumbled going back and forth between two of the four houses trying its best to decide which one was right for him. Gryffindor or Slytherin. The hat went back and forth then its voice rang out its decision and many stared on in shock.

"SLYTHRIN!"

Young Harry Potter stood and moved quickly to his table. He sat in silence until the last boy had been called and had seated himself beside Harry.

"Hey I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Hello Blaise I'm Harr-"

"Harry Potter, the boy wonder himself."

Harry turned back to look at where the snide voice had come from and came face to face with a stunning blond. 'Uh oh Harry, I believe we've found our new school crush.'

"Uh and you are?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you."

The blond replied, taking Harry's hand and giving the back of it a kiss. Harry blushed and pulled his hand back. Only then did he notice the whispers going on around him about the blond.

"It's uh nice to meet you to Draco."

OoOoOoOoO

Harry smiled to himself at the memory and thought 'well seven years down the road and now I'm in love with that new school crush.' The only problem was the feelings weren't returned. Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt eyes on him and then he heard a rustle beside him. Within second Harry was on his feet and he had cast both a binding spell and a revealing spell. Harry looked at his floor where the body had fallen with a loud thump.

"Damn it Harry, I can't block when you speak in that damn snake tongue of yours. Let me out of this."

"That's the idea Dray, but before I do I've got a question for you. Why were you wandering around my room under an invisibility charm to begin with?"

"That damn Dumbledork asked me to test your reaction time when you where alone somewhere you felt safe and guess what you passed - Big surprise now let me up."

"Oh I dunno if I should, if you're like this then I know for sure you're not off somewhere getting into trouble."

"Harry, don't make me beg."

"Haha you Draco Malfoy, beg? I didn't know that word was even in your vocabulary –unless of course you were saying 'I want you to beg me . . . ' well I don't think I really need to finish that sentence."

"I know how to beg, I'm not that arrogant."

"Sure whatever you say Drake-poo."

Harry lifted the spell and helped Draco to his feet.

"Ugh don't call me that, I told you it makes me think about that damn Parkinson girl. Do you wanna go for a fly around the pitch or maybe a walk around the lake? I think I might just kill the next first year that comes up and asks me where something is - that's what prefects are here for."

"No you wouldn't Draco, because I wouldn't let you. You may be the Slytherin prince but I'm their god."

"Now who's the arrogant one hmm? So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my broom."


	2. Chapter 2

Slitherin King Griffindor Heart

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you goes out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

_Chapter 2!_

When the two arrived at the pitch, they found it full of Gryffindors. Draco gave a deep sigh and Harry could see that his friend had really hoped to get in a good fly.

"So it's a walk around the lake then."

Harry could almost hear the disappointment in the blonde's voice. He knew the only reason Draco wasn't fighting for the field was because Harry was friends with this group of Gryffindors.

"Hey Dray, how about we compromise and just fly around the lake?"

The blonde's face lit up at the thought and Harry's heart soared at the joy he had caused the other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They found the lake blissfully abandoned and mounted their brooms, taking off in unison. They flew side by side, chatting softly about who had changed over break. But they soon found themselves in comfortable silence, still flying in perfect unison with one another. It was Harry who decided it was time to land so that he could look into the beautiful night sky. Draco landed beside him and took a seat on the large boulder, where Harry was now seated. After a few minutes of silence Harry spoke.

"Um Drake?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever regret leaving your fathers side to join mine?"

Draco turned to his friend and examined his face carefully before speaking.

"Of course not why would I? Harry what's this really about?"

Harry looked away.

"It's just . . . I well . . . :sigh: never mind it's nothing."

"No, it's not. I can tell something has been bothering you for a while now and I guessed you'd come and tell me when you were ready. Now that you've brought it up, I'm not going to jut let it fester any longer. You know you can tell me anything Harry. I'll always be here for you."

Harry sighed again and decided to take this one step at a time.

"Drake I think . . . uh . . . I think that . . . well."

"Well, that's a relief I was really beginning to wonder if you could."

Draco teased but quickly apologized when he saw a hurt look on Harry's face.

"Sorry I didn't mean it, I was just trying to relax you a bit. It's all right please Harry just tell me"

"I'm gay."

Harry said quickly and turned away, expecting Draco to be angry at him. Draco burst out laughing.

"Is that it? That's what's been bothering you? You're gay. Harry, I know you come from the muggle world and they're totally against it there - for the most part - but here I figured you would have guessed it's all right - especially after I went out with Blaise for like two months last year."

"I know but I'm Harry Fucking Potter remember? People expect me to settle down with some nice young witch and have dozens of little Potter kids and all that stuff. I can't do that if I'm gay."

"Of course you can Harry, this is the wizarding world men can have children."

Harry looked shocked.

"They can? And you're all right with this."

"Of course Harry, I would be a hypocrite if I wasn't. Besides now I can set you up with that Gryffindor Seamus, who has been begging me to get you to go out with him."

Harry made a face and shook his head.

"No thanks don't get me wrong he's great guy but I uh already like someone else."

Draco's eye's lit up and he pounced oh Harry.

"Who is it? Come on you gotta tell me. Please Harry, tell me who is he? Is he in are year? Do I know him? Do you know if he's gay? Does he know you like him? Is he single? Dose he like you? What's his name?"

"Down boy, and to answer your questions: I'm not telling, yes, yes, yes, no, yes, I doubt it and I'm not telling."

Harry replied with a smirk at the blondes antics.

"Aww please Harry, just give me a few hints. Is he in Slytherin?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh that makes it a lot easier. Is it Blaise?"

"No."

"Is it Terry?"

"No."

"Is it Jacob?"

"No."

"Is it Heath?"

"No."

"Is it Zachary?"

"No."

"It isn't Cable or Goyle is it?"

"Eww NO! Draco, that's just nasty. Besides aren't they together?"

"Oh yeah, you said he was single."

"You know even if you guess right guy I'm still going to say no."

"Aww come on Har', you ruin all my fun."

Harry just smirked and lay back to watch the sky, as it slowly turned to night.


	3. Chapter 3

Slitherin King Griffindor Heart

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you goes out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Chapter 3!

The next day at lunch Harry walked in with Draco on his shoulder, talking adamantly.

"Come on Har, just tell me you know I'll find out sooner or later. Why can't you even give me hints? You know I hate it when people won't tell me what I wanna know. Is he someone you know I don't like? If that's it don't worry about it I'll do my best to get along with him. All I want is his name come on can't you see this is killing me. I need to know who it is."

"Drake, just drop it."

Harry interrupted, as they took their seats side by side at the head of the Slytherin table.

"Harry James Potter, you will tell me who it is you have a crush on or I'm going to tell you every one of my shopping stories over and over until you crack."

"Harry's got a crush? Way-to-go, so who's the lucky lady?"

Blaise popped into the conversation.

"No one."

Harry replied, not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"It's a he not a she, Blaise."

Draco quickly filled there friend in. The brunet's eyes widened for a moment but soon he was smirking broadly.

"AH! So you finally realized it Har, so when's your first date?"

"Never."

"What why?"

"Because I'm not going to ask him out because I know he likes someone else."

"Really? So who are you crushing on Dray?"

Both Draco and Harry turned a sharp glare to Blaise warning him to shut up. Blaise just burst out laughing.

"For two guys as smart as you are, I'm amazed at how dense you can be."

"I assure you Zabini I have no idea what you're taking about, but if you don't shut your mouth right now I'm gonna shut it for you."

"Aww come on Drakie-poo, just confess your undying love for one another and get it over with."

"Don't be silly Zabini we don't love each other like that."

Draco snapped but then he saw a look of hurt flash in Harry's eye's, which he quickly concealed, but it was there long enough for him to see it.

"Harry, can I talk to you outside of the hall for a moment?"

Harry just nodded and got up from his seat, his eyes glued to the floor and only thought was rushing through his head. 'Damn it he saw, what I am going to do now.' Once they were out of the great hall, Draco stopped and looked at Harry. Harry looked like he was heartbroken. His shoulders slumped downward, his eyes glued to a spot on the floor. It was plain to see he was very upset and that was very un-Harry like - he'd gotten very good at hiding his real feelings, thanks to Draco's help. The blond reached out a hand and cupped Harry's chin so that he could pull his face up. Draco looked into his best friend's eyes, thinking about how beautiful they were even when he was full with turmoil. It broke his heart to see Harry hurting so much.

"Harry, you like me don't you?"

He asked his voice soft and kind. Harry closed his eyes, causing a small tear to slide down his cheek, while he gave a slight nod. Before Draco could stop himself he pulled Harry to him and into a deep kiss. Harry instantly melted into him and started kissing back with a starving hunger. When Draco pulled back it was only because of his need for air.

"How long Harry?"

"Since our first year."

"F-First year? Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't like me back."

"So what if I told you that maybe I've felt the same since second year?"

"P-please don't be teasing me Dray. I-I don't think I could take it."

Draco pulled Harry into another kiss this time it was more soft, passion then burning lust and Draco couldn't decide which he liked better. Kissing Harry was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It just felt so complete, so perfect, and so right. Like he was made to kiss no other, besides the dark haired boy that was standing before him.

"No Harry, I'm not."

"By Merlin Draco Malfoy, if you're lying to me I'll kill you myself and you'll never have to worr-"

Harry was cut off by Draco kissing him yet again.

"Harry Potter, I think I love you."

"I love you too."

The End  
-  
--  
---  
--  
-  
So tell me what you think already! Lol Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
